Bitter
by Alumi
Summary: Aomine was jealous of Kuroko's new partnership with Kagami.


Aomine didn't miss the anger he felt when he found out that Kuroko left without saying goodbye and applied to a different high school. He didn't miss the jealousy he felt when he saw Kuroko talking happily with Kagami, the way he used to with Aomine.

Aomine was not bitter about Kuroko finding a new partner of the light. No, he was not bitter at all. So if he wasn't bitter, then what the hell were these emotions he was feeling?

He closed his eyes tightly. He could keep on denying it, but he was bitter - bitter that Kuroko was able to find a replacement for him so easily.

:

The meeting that changed everything was at a convenience store soon after Seirin won against Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Aomine loathed to admit that he acted wrongly in the past, but Kuroko was able to teach the Generation of Miracles that there was more to basketball than just winning. For that, Aomine was grateful, though he did feel a morse of guilt and regret - regret because he pushed Kuroko away in the past.

Aomine saw Kuroko near the entrance of the convenience store.

Kuroko noticed him and spoke first, "Aomine-kun, it's a surprise to see you here."

"I could say the same to you," Aomine said dully. "What are you doing here?"

"Reminiscing."

"Reminiscing?"

"Have you forgotten? This was where we used to eat ice cream together after practice was over back when we were still in Teikou."

"Oh." He hadn't forgotten, but he didn't think Kuroko would bring that up.

The two stayed silent after that verbal exchange. Aomine felt awkward. He didn't know what to say. Back when they were in middle school, he could start a conversation with Kuroko easily but with all that had happened lately...

"You know," Kuroko started to say. "I miss the old times. Back when we were part of the same team."

"You do?"

Kuroko tilted his head slightly at him. "You expected otherwise?" He stared at the sun, which was starting to set. "I wouldn't trade my current team for any other team right now, but I had fun when we were on Teikou's basketball team until… Well, you know what happened."

Regret came back full force. Aomine muttered, "...rry."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry, about back then I mean."

Kuroko looked at him wide-eyed. "You're apologizing?"

Aomine frowned. "You don't have to look so shocked about it."

Kuroko smiled mirthfully. "I know, but what a surprise, the all-mighty Daiki Aomine is apologizing."

"Hey!"

Kuroko laughed quietly then, and Aomine listened. That was a sound he didn't hear in ages. He knew at that moment that Kuroko forgave him.

Aomine asked, "Now that's out of the way, how are things going with Kagami?"

Kuroko stopped. "Kagami?"

"Yeah, he's seems like a great partner." Aomine knew he was.

"Good. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just making small talk."

Kuroko stared at him for a bit, giving him a scrutinizing look. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

Aomine was staring at the convenience sign when he heard Kuroko's question. He quickly turned to face Kuroko. "No way! Why would I be jealous of that guy?"

"It was only a guess, but judging from your reaction, I'm right."

Aomine shut his mouth. Darn it. He'd been seen through again. Was his thoughts that obvious to Kuroko, or was Kuroko a mind reader?

"If you think he's your replacement, then you're wrong," Kuroko pointed out. "You and Kagami are both too different. Besides, no replacement exists for either of you. I consider you both as close friends."

"You still call me a close friend?"

"Why not? It's not like I could put the entire blame on you. I know that you also went through a tough time."

"Tetsu." Aomine was speechless. How Kuroko could be so understanding was beyond him, but he was grateful for it. "Thanks."

Kuroko nodded.

Aomine grinned. "We've been standing here for too long. Want to go get ice cream?"

"Sure."

As he and Kuroko finally went inside the convenience store, Aomine was filled with determination. There was still hope after all. Although they are playing for different teams now, there may be a chance for Aomine to mend their friendship back together again.

:

**A/N: Wrote this because there needs to be more Aomine and Kuroko friendship stories here.**


End file.
